Disorder
by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: Sick of the constant arguing Courfeyrac tries to implement a new measure to simplify the amis debating process.


_A crack fic based upon this post: post/64124162334_

* * *

For such a well educated group it was certainly a surprise as to how difficult it was to organise something. Celebrations were always particularly difficult, one side of the group -Bahorel, Feuilly and Grantaire - wanting to celebrate in as raucous a manner possible whilst the other more demure members of the group -namely Marius, Combeferre and especially Enjolras- would try to suggest a simple dinner. The disagreement had led to many an awkward incident, most memorable of all being the stripper who turned up at Combeferre's 21st birthday party...at the library. Enjolras hadn't forgiven Bahorel for arranging it till their suspension from the building was up nearly a month later.

Though the worst of the chaos always happened in the midst of organising the next protest. The meetings themselves were trouble in themselves, if it wasn't Joly worrying constantly over the state of his clumsy boyfriend's latest injury then it was most certainly Grantaire and Enjolras bringing a halt to the debates. When they had first gotten together many of the amis had been hoping that it would bring an end to the vicious wars of words and yet it had only seemed to intensify the screaming between them. Though they learned to appreciate the fighting as a preferred alternative after several uncomfortable experiences were numerous amis found the cynic and the revolutionary in the midst of a sexual tryst.

Therefore it was hardly a surprise to Courfeyrac that everything went to hell when he tried to bring some semblance of order to the decision making process. "No. Come on, it's left hand for yes and right hand for no." he groaned, displaying the action for what had to be the seventh time in three minutes.

"Left hand for yes?" Grantaire slurred drunkenly, grinning over at his friend as he raised his right hand into the air, too far gone to be able to tell the difference. His gaze shifted from the irritated student to Enjolras as the blond approached, firmly gripping both of the artist's hands and switching their position with a huff. "You're handsy tonight" he teased.

"Must you drink so much when we are trying to improve our voting process. This is important R." he sighed, unsurprised when Grantaire pulled him down into his lap. "Let me up." he stated calmly, flushing noticeably as the cynic nuzzled against his neck, pressing his lips to the skin. "R." he warned quietly. Even after several months the public intimacy still made him somewhat uncomfortable, especially when he was in the middle of planning. Huffing he pushed up from his boyfriend's lap. "Can we get on with this? We need to get started, I've had enough of the treatment our female colleagues are getting on campus, we should be starting to think of ways to improve the behaviour of those at fault."

"I am trying." Courfeyrac frowned, pulling at his riotous curls in frustration. He glanced back as he felt Jehan begin to massage his shoulders, smiling gratefully at the red head.

"Why has it got to be hand gestures?" Feuilly interjected. "Why don't we all just follow R's lead and slam our heads on the table when we don't agree with something?" he laughed, cutting it off sharply at Enjolras' glare.

"Or we could resort to other hand gestures." Bahorel added with a smirk.

Combeferre gripped the stronger man's hand and pushed it back down to the table before he could show an example"Keep it clean Bahorel."

"What if we kept it simpler than that then?" Jehan suggested. "How about those who agree raise their hands, those that don't simply don't."

"I can't believe I completely missed that option. Even R couldn't mess that up even when he's blind drunk." Courfeyrac smiled.

"Is that a challenge?" The cynic smirked, bringing another bottle to his lips, only sparing a second to lick over the rim to make the scowling Enjolras blush brightly.

"So it's agreed then?" The revolutionary asked, turning his gaze quickly away from the obscene yet arousing gestures his boyfriend was currently making. "Up for yes, down for no."

Courfeyrac nodded with obvious relief, thankful that the group was finally listening, at least they might not be stuck behind till midnight arguing tonight. "Let's put it to the test then." he said proudly. "Whoever thinks we should use this method vote yes now."

Grantaire and Bahorel shot each other a conspiratorial glance, nodding in agreement as they spoke in harmony. "Left or Right hand?"

Courfeyrac groaned loudly and slammed his head into his hands. "I hate you both so much..."


End file.
